


Love, Love, Love Me Like You Do

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [3]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Queen Barb (Trolls), Other, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Self indulgent, self affirming stuff where I'm projecting on my trollsona pretty hard. This is just a fluffy feel good love story of my OC Maude and Barb after they get together. Set a few months into their relationship
Relationships: Queen Barb (Trolls)/Original Character(s)
Series: Trollsona [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Love, Love, Love Me Like You Do

Barb had searched everywhere in the volcano fortress for her partner, steadily getting more worried the more rooms she checked, doors creaking or slamming open so she could poke her red maned head through them to check the room before closing it up again. She flattened the mohawk back against her skull, sweeping her hands backwards over her head in thought and then tugged harshly on the tips of red hair. This wasn't like Maude at all, to just disappear during one of her visits to the rock kingdom. Her hair flared back up into place, flicking forwards as soon as she released it, hands moving to tug anxiously at the hem of her white singlet, a thumb poking through one of the many tears and rips. 

Maybe there'd been an emergency and the pop-rock troll had to return to the village she found herself rationalising, pausing her searching for a few moments to clear her head. "I could just grab a critterbike and go check" she exclaimed, slapping her palm to her forehead, a crooked, slightly giddy grin overtaking her features before she started sprinting for the fortresses main exit. She'd need to leave someone in charge though, so she made sure to detour through the main throne room, looking for either Riff or Sid Fret. She spotted Carol first, and then Sid, the two of them lounging lazily with a can of cheese whizz passing between them.

"Hey man, there you are!" She called, skittering forwards slightly in her rush to get over there, sidestepping a random amp still left on the floor from the last party. "Sid, I got a job for you, I need you to watch the throne and keep an eye on things for the day" she gushed, words leaving her lips in a jumbled hurry. 

"Sure thing Queen B, what's up?" He drawled after swallowing whatever cheese he'd had in his mouth, careful to make sure it didn't come out his nose unlike Carol. 

"I can't find Maude, I think she might have gone home, so I'm gonna go check that she's getting there safe" she shouted, already turning to sprint for the doors, grabbing her battleaxe guitar off its stand, pocketing a fistful of picks just in case from a nearby bowl. She was so busy stuffing the picks into her pockets, guitar loosely slung over her back, that she didn't see the two trolls entering, not until she'd bumped right into them, falling with a small shocked little shout, limbs tangling together on the floor.

She was the first to sit up, shoving the other two trolls back down while she hastily checked her guitar, making sure nothing had snapped. Her sigh of relief was short lived, the harried Queen turning furiously to give these two a stern talking to before the colour purple registered in her brain. "Madmax?" She asked, quickly looking the purple haired, purple skinned troll up and down, double checking that they were indeed her girlfriend.

"Ow" was her reply, muttered alongside a pained wince as the two trolls Barb had knocked over, Maude and Riff, carefully disentangled their legs. Barb was too excited to notice the hesitant look spreading across her girlfriend's face, lips tugging down into a soft frown, concerned for Barb and something almost nervous in her expression. 

"Finally found you, was worried you'd gone home early" the queen of hard rock announced, sagging with relief, swiping at her brow to remove imaginary sweat. She stood quickly, hands darting out to grab Maude's wrists, pulling her to her feet. "I mean, if you want to go home I can help, give you a ride?" She offered hastily, moving to pet some dust from the medically trained trolls shorts. 

"I was just about to go get a critterbike" the red haired queen exclaimed, hands moving almost lightning fast to pull Riff to his feet too. 

"It's okay Barb, I dun'need t'go home right now" the pop troll replied, moving much slower, reaching out to steady Riff, her delicate hands tugging his beanie back onto his head properly. Barb couldn't help but pause though, hearing an unsaid "...but" in her girlfriends voice. 

She tilted her head to the side, finally looking at her dully coloured girlfriend, registering how dark her hair was and the little furrow between her brow. "Moddy, you okay?" She asked quietly, voice barely a whisper.

She couldn't help the way she stared, expression turning forlorn when Maudes ears twitched, flicking down, her new piercings jangling together while she hunched down into herself, hands releasing Riff to bury themselves in her pockets. It took everything Barb had not to groan, realisation that she'd missed obvious signs hitting her like Poppys last medley had. Stepping back and looking, really truly looking at her girlfriend, wearing an oversized leather jacket zipped up all the way to her neck, almost grey colouring...

Barb could have slapped herself, anxiety clawing at her stomach, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Riff broke the silence, the lanky drummer skirting around the two partners to dash for the lounge, loudly inviting Sid and Carol to go practice, though Barb could hear him muttering softly for them to get out because they needed privacy. 

She stepped forward as soon as the room was clear again, tentatively reaching out with both hands, resting them against Maude's forearms. When the other troll leaned just slightly, angling herself better into Barb's hold she could feel a weight lifting off her chest, a small sigh of relief escaping the queen's lips. If she was willing to be held like this, it wasn't memories of the Bergens that had her greying. A small miracle.

"I'm okay, I'm just... Being, well, me I guess" she shrugged, tilting her head up to look at Barb, her smoke sapphire eyes searching for something in Barb's pink on pink. "Could we sit down?" Maude asked, ears flicking backwards just slightly before relaxing into their usual upward sweep.

"Yeah, duh, of course we can", Barb announced, hands rubbing soothingly down her partners arms, grabbing one of her hands to swing between the two of them, tugging her towards the lounge the others had abandoned. With her spare hand she shifted the guitar around to her front so she could sit down without breaking it and give her hands something to do. 

She sat, leaned back against one of the arms of the sofa, one leg tucked up under her, the other lazily stretched out, guitar resting easily on her lap while she plucked a few notes. She didn't let herself stare when Maude sat, pulling her legs up, knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them as if to hug herself, despite "hug time" having passed already. 

"I love… being here with you, I love you" Maude stated, trying to build up courage and Barb had to remind her fingers to keep plucking the strings, glancing at her, big pink eyes full of concern while Maude's just looked stormy, full of all the turbulence she was feeling. "But I haven't… I haven't told ye' err'ythin I don't think, bout me" she continued, her little accent coming back full force, shortening some of her words. 

"You can tell me anything Moddy" Barb stated, voice low and soft, her stretched leg moving to press her foot to Maude's feet, toes brushing lightly while she set the guitar aside, carefully settling it on the floor beside the lounge before resting her hands on her lap, forcing herself not to cross them. A guitar pick tapped against her thighs, flicking between her fingers in a lazy, half arsed pattern.

  
  


"I know tha' you're a lesbian, but I ain't always a girl, most o'the time I ain't really anything except femme presentin' nothin, or maybe butch presentin' nothin, an' at the moment I'm masc' presentin" the purple troll said, accent thickening, voice going a little higher while she rambled, forgetting to breathe. "And I needed t'tell ye cause I don' wanna lead ye on and" they only stopped, eyes widening and mouth clicking shut when Barb reached across the gap between them, her hand grasping one of Maudes, tugging it to rest on the cushions between them instead of wrapped tight and anxiously around their purple legs.

"You already told me that you're genderfluid" Barb whispered, shuffling forwards until her knees were pressed against her partners' side.

"What?! When?"

"During the tour, the three days of partying after the beast attack" Barb answered, shrugging softly even as she shuffled a little closer, spare hand rising to cup Maude's right cheek, fingers brushing over the ripped up ear the other had earned rescuing some of her rock trolls. She still remembered all the blood.

"How drunk was I?" The pop rocking troll asked incredulously, eyes widening slightly even while they leaned into the soft touches, resting their cheek more into Barb's hand. 

"You outdrank Carol, which to this day, I've still never seen anyone do"

"Well, deadass, ya'll be weak with yer drinks, only doin' shots or beer" Maude defended, legs lowering, a small, almost shy grin overtaking their features while they turned to sit cross legged, facing their red haired girlfriend. "Cocktails are a superior way t'get hammered" they announced, resting an elbow on their knee and their chin on their hand, shy grin turning smug. 

Barb opened her mouth to defend rock troll drinking honour, only to pause, deflating as quickly as she puffed up when Maude asked about anything else they'd said about themself. She had to think, squeezing the hand still held in her own, smiling softly when she felt her partner squeeze back. 

"You said you're asexual and demiromantic, with strong aesthetic attraction" she intoned thoughtfully, then grinned wickedly, striking like a viper to knock the purple troll sideways and roll them into their back on the lounge, sitting atop their muscled thighs. "You also said I have an "aes" you "thetic" and proceeded to tell me your new favourite colour was red" she added laughingly, carefully trapping their hands beneath her knees so she could lift her own hands up to proudly stroke her red mohawk while Maude snorted on a laugh beneath her. She watched her partner with a chuckle while they struggled, managing to wriggle a hand free to grab a pillow.

There was a quiet  _ thwap _ when the soft throw pillow collided with the side of Barb's head, smacking a second time at her shoulder a moment later. There were shrieks and battle-cries from the throne room for the next while, and when Thrash poked his head in, all he saw was two trolls having a pillow fight, darting around the room to find ammo to throw at each other, laughing between their shouts of Valor. Barbs hair was sticking out at weird angles, flattened in other spots and his daughter was grinning ear to ear, crooked and playful while Maude was flushed and laughing breathlessly, looking like a completely different troll than they had earlier that day.


End file.
